The Escape
by olivebranch12
Summary: What if Jenny was captured by Julian in the ending of the 2nd book in Zach's garage? Jenny has lost the second game and now has to figure out how to free herself and her friends from Julian. That is, of course, if she can resist his charms.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction. If you've read this chapter before and notice there are some changes, that's because I took some advice and tried to add more detail. Because I didn't want to copy to much from the book, I had the first scene be when Julian took Jenny to their new home, immediately after she lost the game. Just clarifying :) Enjoy! **

JULIAN'S POV

I couldn't understand the feelings going through me as I held jenny in my arms. Her head rested softly against my chest, her lips slightly parted. My heart tingled with every breath she took. I carried her through the temporary house I created for us. When first thinking about it, I couldn't decide if creating it similar to her own home was a good decision or not. She could be comfortable. In the end, my greed got the best of me. I created a glamorous home, one that when walking through it, she would no doubt think of me.

Her room was across from mine, though mine was more for show than for use. I placed her carefully in bed, admiring her as I tucked her in the emerald green comforter I picked out for her.

Jenny. God, I loved her. I loved the color of her cheeks as they flush from her warmth. I love how delicate her hands look placed on top of her covers. I love how her eyelashes curl against her cheeks as she sleeps. I couldn't help myself. I stole a lock of her hair and stroked it between my finger and thumb as I continued to look at her.

I could tell right away how hard it would be for her to adjust to being with me. I would make it easy, I would be good to her. And besides, I knew in time she would come to love me. It was already surfacing in her. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. It was obvious when she bit her lip and clenched her hands. She was fighting her new feelings for me. I however, knew the outcome of this fight.

Just as I have said before, I never lose.

JENNY'S POV

I didn't remember much when I woke up. No, when I first began to feel sleep leave me as I stretched and wiggled my toes, I first thought that I was at home. But as my hands slid across silky sheets without ever touching an edge of the bed, I began to open my eyes with sleepy curiosity. My bed wasn't this big. That was until my fingers bumped into something solid. I practically fell off the bed as I kicked away from what I had discovered when a firm grip came around my wrist and pulled me. My eyes blinked frantically, still disorientated from sleep, as I stared at Julian, his hand around my wrist.

"Jenny," he said. "Calm down."

The shock of blue eyes and sliver blond hair caused my heart to race. He was looking at me carefully, a slight smile on his face. Unlike before, there was a calmness about him, as if he was just waking up himself. He was laying on top of the covers, to my relief, wearing his usual, soft black jeans and a black t-shirt.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his for what felt like the longest time. But when I did, I glanced around, finding that I was in a bedroom, definitely not mine. Everything was colored in emerald and gold. The walls shimmered in deep green, while the door, door frame, even the light switch, were painted a liquid gold. All the furniture was antique and stained a deep cherry. It was old fashioned and elegant, but definitely not my taste. It was obvious it was furnished for me, and for me to stay.

I gulped as I tried to think of something to say. "Where am I?" Was the best I could come up with.

He stared into my eyes for a moment before answering. "Home." All the air left my chest. _Home_? This wasn't my home. Just a prison, a confinement filled with pretty things for me.

My breath caught as I realized that I had lost. The game, it was over. I hardly noticed that he let go of me as I began to remember what had happened the night before.

I was in Zack's garage, practically to the door when Julian came. By the time he came to me, I was weak in the knees, almost to the point of fainting. I thought something horrible was going to happen to me. He scared me so much then, to the point of tears. I was hysterical and unsure of what I could do to gain an advantage, if I even could. In the end, his arms came around me and he took me down into the vortex he had created. I wasn't taken to my friends. A house, he took me to a house, where I finally gave into the desire to faint.

I glanced at my hand then, finding that I was still wearing his ring. A wave of shame came over me. I clenched my jaw and I looked at him, knowing the answer before asking. "It's over?"

"Yes, Jenny, it's over now. I won the game."

Panic seized my chest. "But-but, everyone else. What about everyone else?" Where would he have taken them? What would he have done with them?

"They lost too, you know that." His voice sent chills down my spine as he said the words.

"But where are they? Where did they go to?" I could hear the annoyance in my voice. _Get it under control girl!_

"That would be telling." He gave a little smile, one that said more than enough and that only made me more on edge. "I wouldn't worry too much. They are fine." _For now_, lingered in the air. How could he be acting like this? Cool and collected, as if he knew this was going to be the outcome. I hated it, the slight smile that lingered on his lips.

I scooted away from him. "Why are you using them to punish me? I lost, you won me. Why do you need them?"

"Because," he said as he reached out and cupped my cheek. I turned to look away, but it only made him take his other hand and force me to look at him. "I am not keeping them to punish you, but to show you."

"What are you trying to show me?" My voice became barely a whisper. I couldn't help but notice that his hands were cold, like ice.

"That you need only me." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Instantly I was taken over by chemistry that was between us, something that I never cared to admit, even to myself. His lips were soft as petals, and every kiss made me tremble. I didn't even realize that I had tilted my face up to reach is, or that one of his hands went into my hair and the other pressed into my lower back.

After a moment, he drew back, his slips still slightly against mine. "Finally, you are mine."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! please leave a review. They make my day. I'm writing this to improve my writing, but it's also for you guys, so leave opinions and suggestions. I can handle your honesty. I'll add the next chapter soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everybody! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, but especially to those who left reviews for me. They really do make me want to write more. I wanted to add another chapter pretty quick, so this one is a little short. Enjoy :) **

JENNY'S POV

"Finally, you are mine."

Without even thinking, I pushed him away from me. It wasn't of distaste or annoyance. If anything, I enjoyed being in his arms. It was as if those words broke through the longing and snapped me back to consciousness. Those words made me want to fight him, even if the game was finished.

"Jenny-" He looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise, but then they narrowed at me. "Jenny-" he started up again, as though he were scolding a child.

"No, Julian." I got off the bed and stood. I needed to feel like I was in control here, at least in some way. "Get out."

He smiled at me, but it was angry. "What?"

"You can't just do this. You can't just come in here and kiss me like...Like I'm in love with you." The last sentence rushed out of me. It sounded like i was afraid to say it. He continued to smirk at me, as if he heard it too.

"You may claim to not loving me now, Jenny, but we have all the time in the world." His smile became more genuine. He stood off the bed, making my small efforts to be empowered feeble. "Soon enough you will recognize the feelings surfacing in you." He took a step closer. "Soon you will love me more than anyone you left behind."

I shook my head, anger boiling over. "Don't kid yourself. I'm not hiding anything, not feeling anything towards you besides resentment." I walked over and opened the bedroom door. "Please leave."

His cobalt blue eyes gleamed. He was in the power here, and we both knew it. But something was different between us. He wasn't as eager or as persistent as before. In a way, it made me feel even more defeated. He was so sure he would get his way. The fight was over. Even if I continued to struggle, it was only a waste of time and effort. "I will leave," he said, taking me out of my thoughts, "If you give me a kiss good night."

I didn't even hesitate when I closed the space between us and gave him a kiss. Immediately he was responsive, placing a hand in the small of my back. And, as before, I became lost in him. He surprised me by pulling back, then leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Good night, Jenny." Without giving me a second to react, he let go of me, walked away and left the room.

As soon as i heard the click of the door, I could feel my resolve. My shoulders shook and my eyes welled with tears. I bit my lip to stop my chin from trembling. "Oh my God." A sob escaped my lips and i sank to the floor. "Oh my God. I'm so confused." I hugged my legs, resting my forehead against my knees. "Tommy, Dee, Audry...What am I suppose to do now? How am I supposed to escape?"

_Escape?_

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes, thinking. Escape. Of course, I needed to escape. Why didn't I think of it earlier? The simple answer to the question made my stomach sink. Because, for a moment, it didn't even occur to me. I didn't even think of the others. All I had thought about since I woke up was Julian. But now that was over. So was any time for crying. Now...Now I was going to get out of here, but not just me, everyone. One more tear rolled down my cheek, but whipped it away quickly.

It was all up to me again, only this time I had nothing to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody :D Sorry for not updating sooner, but school just started and I forgot what a pain in the butt it is. I will try really hard to update once a week. I tried to make this one a little longer for those who waited so long. Enjoy!**

JENNY'S POV

I couldn't sleep that night, or morning, I suppose. After I got myself together, I crawled into bed, attempting to find some relief from all the stress I was getting from my living nightmare. I couldn't, though. All I could think about was Julian, and whether or not he would be here when I woke. I knew he wouldn't let me have my way for long. I turned on my other side, shifting around to get comfortable. Julian, he wouldn't have hurt Tom or Dee, would he? Everyone would be okay, right? I turned onto my other side again. _Go to sleep_! I sat there for another fifteen minutes before giving up and groaning in frustration. I shoved the covers off me in an annoyed motion as I got up and looked around. Might as well explore my beautiful prison when the captor wasn't watching my every move. I narrowed my eyes for a moment, but only because I knew there was no possible way he wasn't keeping tabs on me.

When I looked around, there was door that I didn't notice before. I walked over and opened it to find a bathroom, one as big as my bedroom. It was beautiful. Everything was colored in a light, pink-champagne color. My mirror was one complete wall, from the floor to the ceiling. It seemed to big and intimate to be used for putting on makeup and making sure your clothes looked okay. There was a tub, round and white, bit enough for two, but no shower. It was placed in the middle of the large room, almost on a platform, being as you had two steps to get to it. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the sinks, two of them, side by side, next to the light pink toilet. Two sinks? What was he playing at? Was he expecting to stay in my room? My parents' bathroom had two sinks, and I had always marveled at how my mother and father could stay next to each other, all day, even when preparing for bed.

I didn't want that with Julian.

I looked at my reflection for a moment. My hair was a giant halo of golden frizz from tossing and turning. My clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and I considered for a moment why I couldn't fall back asleep. Jeans and a t-shirt wasn't exactly great sleepwear. But then again, any excuse was better than not being able to stop thinking about Julian. I looked up at my face again. I looked tired, worn out. My cheeks were tear stained the kind where your face becomes blotchy and red. My deep green eyes were swollen and looked openly defeated. I rubbed my eyes again, annoyed, and opened the closet to keep my mind off things. It was filled with about a dozen different types of shampoo, all expensive and sweet smelling. There were also towels as soft as silk and other things like brushes, face wash, razors, and some lotions. I grabbed a wine bottle filled with bubble bath and sighed. A bath sounded so good right now…

I quickly glanced around, looking signs for anyone unwelcome. I peeked out of the bathroom door, still no one there. _Okay, bath time_.

Water rushed into the tub, sweet and pink. Surprised, I looked over and saw that there was some flower petals mixed into the tap water. I couldn't contain the smile that pulled at my lips at the site of that. He was obviously trying harder than anyone could to be romantic. At every corner, every detail, he was trying to make me think of him, or, more likely, of us together. I sighed as I put the wine bottle down on the floor, taking in the luscious smell of the water, my mind back on my bath. I glanced around quickly again, then quickly stripped and got into the bathtub.

It was as if all the stress in my body was instantly washed away.

"Ahhh." I closed my eyes and, for a moment, I didn't think about anything. I didn't worry about anything and my mind wasn't planning anything. I simply relaxed.

There were bathrobes besides the tub, and after looking at the condition of my clothes, I decided it was better than what I had. I left the room, gathering my clothes and putting them on the nightstand. I turned around, realizing that Julian had also given me a cherry stained dresser. I walked over slowly, my eyes glancing around for Julian, then I quickly opened a drawer, as if something inside were to jump out at me. I could feel my eyes widen with surprise, even though I shouldn't have been. shirts made out of silk and satin, in every color I have ever seen were folded carefully on top of each other. I opened another. It was filled with a few jeans, designer, but mostly skirts and a few dresses, all beautifully bright and soft. I opened the last one, the one at the top, already assuming it was an underwear drawer, just like I kept at home. I wasn't disappointed. it was filled with bras and panties, all lacy and made with colors deep and dark. Reds, royal blues and purples flashed before my eyes, along with some black. I pulled a bra out, curious.

Oh my God. He knew my bra size too? I looked at a few more. All the same. I wasn't sure how he found out, but he must have been pretty confident. I sighed, pulling out some nightgowns I noticed. My jaw dropped as i looked at them. They were lacy, v neck and small. I dug deeper, but I could only find a nightshirt with shorts to match, the material sheer as the lace on the sides.

He expected me to sleep in shimmery, sexy, not to mention partially see-through, sleepwear?

Not going to happen.

I through the bundle of lace in my hands on the floor, fed up with what I found. I felt like a plaything. Like a little girls barbie doll. The worst of it was, I had nothing else to wear, nowhere else to go. I had to accept what he gave me. I stared at the bundle of clothes on the floor. Every decision I would usually make is now his.

And he chose sheer pink with a ribbon across the waist.

I reluctantly put on the most modest bra and panties I could find. I wanted to explore the house, and i couldn't do that in a bathrobe with nothing underneath. i chose a bright blue shirt and shimmied on a pair of jeans. I practically ran to the door, but just as i was about to open it, the handle moved before my eyes.

The door swung open, Julian behind it, holding a tray of food.

He looked around and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're up." he glanced at the clothes on the floor, then back at me. "You seem to have found everything without me."

"There wasn't much to find." I could feel my face blushing as I quickly looked at the drawer of bras left open.

He smirked at me. "I was bringing you this." He gestured to the tray as he set it down on the desk. "You haven't eaten in a while."

I blinked at it. It was pasta with pesto sauce, one of my favorites. It smelled heavenly.

"Normally I would have asked you to eat with me in the dinning room, but I didn't want to disturb your sleep." He sighed and walked closer to me. "I had expected more tears from you, Jenny. More tears and more resting." His hand came to my cheek to stroke it. "You are so much stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

"Even you?"

My question caught him by surprise. He blinked. "Sometimes. But I never forget for long."

there was an awkward pause.I didn't want to ask him, but it was now or never. "Julian?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...Um, are you staying in my room with me?"

He looked surprised once more, his eyes slightly widening, but then a smile slowly curled at his lips. "That all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you are wiling to forget about escaping." His hand had moved down from my cheek to caress my neck. I stood frozen from his words. " I can't let you out of my sight for a second. I know what you are thinking, Jenny. I don't have to even guess. You want your friends back." I nodded numbly, my eyes never leaving his. "Well then, I'll let them go, but," he leaned in, his face close to mine. "You have to promise me something. Promise me you will stay her with me, without ever trying to escape."

I swallowed, the feeling rough, as though I were just eating rocks. "All of them?" I didn't have to say his name. Julian knew I was talking about Tommy.

He placed a hand over his heart. "All of them."

I closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that brimmed the edges. The words came out of me like wind. "I promise."

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, but it's not over yet. Nope, I have a whole plan, so don't worry. Please leave a REVIEW. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner and making it so short. My goal was to update every week, but I didn't factor in that school would take up all of my free time and sanity. I will try to be better in the future, I promise. Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write. I just love writing from Julian's POV :) Enjoy!**

JULIAN'S POV

A smile pulled at my lips. Ever since Jenny had begun to live with me, I have found myself smiling, more so than I ever have. They say only a fool smiles, especially when he knew he was wronged. I felt foolish then, but only slightly so. Yes, I knew that Jenny had lied to me. She lied as she cried big fat tears. I wiped them away, telling her that everything would work out in the end.

I myself couldn't lie, but I could fool people and manipulate them, and Jenny fell right in.

Without a doubt, I knew that she would want to go and try to escape. She was never one to accept something so easily. But I also knew it wasn't just for her own good.

She wanted her friends back, out from under my thumb.

And so I had told her that if she promised me she wouldn't escape, or attempt to, that she would know I let her friends leave. She lied, just as I predicted, and I, just as I knew, had no reason to let them leave. The promise we both made each other was void and nothing more than empty words. This game that I made us play, made her think was a proposal, was nothing more than a gain at her trust.

Maybe then she would want to stay.

My smile grew grim as I walked into the kitchen and placed the tray down. She would need time. Yes, she would definitely need more time, but she would also need to trust me more. She needed to be reassured before she was even willing to give into me.

I knew my lovely Jenny had a plan, yes. But I had one as well. How could it not have occurred to her that this was a battle? I did win the game, but the war wasn't over. It wouldn't be finished until I won her heart.

JENNY'S POV

It was hard, lying to Julian. I couldn't tell if he had noticed that I couldn't hold his gaze or that my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Our embrace had ended quickly, as did my tears. He lingered quietly for a few moments as I got myself together, a slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips. I wouldn't say anything to him, I wouldn't even look him in the eye. After standing in silence for a while, he took my tray and walked out, saying that he would be back in a moment.

A giggle escaped my lips. How awkward it is between us. Did he really think that "winning" me would work in his favor? How on earth could I love him? At least he let everyone go. At least I don't have to carry that weight on my shoulders any longer. The real question was, without them, would I be able to get out? In all the battles that I had with Julian, they were all with me, helping me. How was I going to do this on my own?

I looked up at the ceiling, my head suddenly pounding. Sleeping and crying certainly wouldn't get me anywhere, and neither would flirting with Julian.

That's it!

I raised my hands fast and hit the ceiling. "Oww!" There was my opening, the slight flash of light in my dark room. I was going to have to play Julian. Flirt. I was going to have to get him to trust me, but only slightly. I needed _him _to help me. He was going to show me around, tell me where we were and maybe if i was good enough, he would let me see home.I rubbed my sore hand. There was only one risk. I didn't know how far he would go. My face suddenly felt hot. I had never got all that far with Tom, just kissing. I don't know what I would do if Julian wanted more.

No, I couldn't think like that. He wouldn't pressure me into something I didn't want to do, right? Besides, if I'm quick about it, I could be out of here in no time. I took in a deep breath. This was no big deal. Anything between us would't be real anyway. Butterflies invaded my stomach. If that were really the case though, why was my heart beating so fast?

**A/N: Again, sorry for it being so short. I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review! nobody likes a silent reader!**


End file.
